The Admiral's Daughter
by horselovr171
Summary: AU Fem!Jim. A different life, raised by a her father's best friend under a different name, Jim turns out a lot differently. Flames will be ignored. T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: To all who follow my other story, Darkest, I will apologize and say I have writer's block. I've been working on this story when I have ideas and for any other scenarios you might want to see, PM me and I'll consider it.**

**I do not own Star Trek in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter One**

Christopher Pike felt the world drop out from under him when he heard the news. He collapsed into a nearby chair as his eyes welled with tears. George had been his best friend, his brother. To think that he was gone broke his heart. The only bright spot came when he learned Winona had given birth. It made Chris sad, though, when he was told George died believing his daughter, who he had wanted so badly, was his son. Winona's decision to leave the baby's name as James Tiberius Kirk left him confused.

Chris was waiting at the landing pad when Winona's shuttle landed. San was with his paternal aunt and Chris had been informed by a Starfleet lawyer to prepare to care for an infant. The reason why became abundantly clear as the shuttle door opened. Winona was unloaded strapped to a biobed, crying and raving hysterically. A nurse followed a few feet behind, carrying a bundled white blanket with the Starfleet insignia embroidered onto a corner.

Chris' attention immediately focused on the child, eager to get his first look at his goddaughter. The nurse smiled as she passed the baby to him. Looking down, Chris lost his heart. She was small, probably from being premature, and her head was covered by a tuft of blonde hair. The baby's blue eyes, so blue they matched Earth's sky, were focused on him. Despite his grief for George, Chris couldn't stop himself from smiling at the little girl who already seemed to be so much like her father.

The trip back to his apartment was quick, the landing pad was located in the center of Starfleet grounds and there was limited traffic. Stepping into his apartment, Chris looked around at all of the baby paraphernalia he had bought to care for the infant in his arms. The apartment had only one bedroom and it wasn't large, but would serve the purpose until the course of actions was decided. He wasn't sure what was going on with Winona, but he hoped that if worst came to worst, he'd be able to keep James. Sam would remain with his aunt and her family should that happen.

George's will had stated that should anything happen to him and Winona, the godparents to his children would share custody of them. Unfortunately, Chris was the only one still alive. Sam's godfather and both of the children's godmothers had been killed on the Kelvin. It was only if the godparents were unable to care for the children that they went to their closest relatives. Chris was already aware that, if push came to shove, Sam would choose to remain with his relatives. The two had never met, as Sam had been born while Chris was assigned to a ship and he had never had an opportunity to be introduced.

Chris was drawn from his thoughts when the baby began to squirm and whimper in his arms. A quick diaper check told him she didn't a change so he hitched the bag higher on his shoulder and moved into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for her. As he fed the baby, Chris paced back and forth slowly, rocking slightly. Smiling, he watched as she focused completely on him. "Jamie," he said, "I'm going to call you Jamie, not James." Jamie seemed to smile back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: To all who follow my other story, Darkest, I will apologize and say I have writer's block. I've been working on this story when I have ideas and for any other scenarios you might want to see, PM me and I'll consider it.**

**I do not own Star Trek in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter Two**

The last two months had been the best and worst of Chris' life. The worst stemmed from burying George and executing his estate. The best had been caring for and raising the beautiful little bundle he'd left behind. Jamie had grown since she had first come to him, her hair growing out to cover her head and her body getting bigger and heavier every day. She had become the light of Chris' life, the center of his universe, within hours of meeting each other and she had him wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

Winona had been hospitalized for psychiatric treatment upon arriving back on Earth and she was now attempting to regain custody of her two children. Chris had visited her a couple of times in the hospital and he wasn't so sure she was ready for it. She and George had almost been one person, so Chris knew she would never fully recover. These thoughts ran through his head as he readied Jamie to spend a night with her mother and older brother. Winona would be staying in a room with hidden cameras, although she wouldn't be informed of that fact.

Chris had a bad feeling about the whole idea, but wasn't really in a position to protest. Just in case, he had adoption papers drawn up the first week he had Jamie and he was just waiting for the right opportunity to submit them. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Chris made funny faces at the baby, drawing smiles and high-pitched giggles from her. Cuddling Jamie to his chest, Chris could only hope and pray that he wouldn't lose his little girl.

Apprehension was Chris' constant companion after he dropped Jamie off with the social worker who would take her to Winona. It had been decided that Winona wouldn't be told who had been caring for her daughter, as she hadn't noticed Chris at the landing pad that day. Chris had dropped Jamie off midafternoon and found his concentration shot for the rest of the day. He had gone to bed early but had ended up tossing and turning, too worried to fall asleep.

He was still awake when his comm beeped. Chris was quick to answer and was blasted by screams that could only be from Jamie. A voice on the other end asked, "Is this Christopher Pike?" After he answered in the affirmative, the voice continued, "This is Mark Brown with social services. We'd appreciate it if you'd come and pick up James Kirk. I'll explain the situation further when you get here." Shooting up from bed and already moving to get his clothes, Chris replied, "I'll be there in 30 minutes. Try waving her stuffed horse in front of her, it might calm her down."

He dressed in record time and gathered a small bag with a few of Jamie's things just in case. He grabbed the PADD with the adoption petition on the way out, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to try to keep his baby girl. It was the middle of the night so traffic was virtually nonexistent. Arriving at the correct building, Chris parked quickly and sprinted upstairs to the right room, hearing Jamie crying down the hallway.

Chris realized it was rude to just burst into the room, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he focused on his baby. His entrance had gained her attention and she immediately reached out to him. Chris dropped the bag he was carrying and reached out to take her from the woman holding her. The second Jamie was secure in his arms, she stopped screaming, instead hiccupping and clinging to his shirt.

Ignoring the other two people in the room, Chris focused on Jamie exclusively. He began to rock her, singing to her and wiping her cheeks. Jamie was quick to fall asleep after that and Chris then turned his attention to the two social workers. The man stepped forward and said, "Hi, I'm Mark Brown, thanks for coming so quickly. This is Jenna Marks. I apologize for alarming you, but we were getting worried she might hurt herself if she didn't stop crying." Chris adjusted his grip on Jamie as he sat and asked, "What happened?"

"James was fine when you dropped her off. She didn't cry for the social worker you gave her to, but she let loose when she was handed to Winona. As agreed, Winona wasn't aware of the hidden cameras in the room she was staying in. She tried for a few hours to calm James, but gave up around 9 o'clock. At that point, she retrieved an unidentified hypospray from her bag and attempted to administer it to James." At that point, Chris' grip tightened on Jamie and his face paled, his expression becoming anxious. Extending his hands in a placating gesture, Brown continued, "She was unsuccessful. James was flailing and knocked the hypospray from Winona's grip where it broke. Security officers entered the room at that time, taking her into custody. We were only cleared to call you shortly before we did. Sam Kirk has been returned to his aunt, he was hiding while Winona focused on James."

Chris' grip relaxed but he buried his face for a moment in Jamie's hair. Once Chris had regained his composure, he immediately reached down and retrieved the PADD with the adoption papers on it. The two social workers were silent as they studied the application. When they turned to discuss it between themselves, Chris refocused on Jamie. Her little face was still flushed and there were tear marks on her cheeks, but her expression was peaceful. He still couldn't believe his sweet, quiet baby had thrown an uninterrupted screaming fit for hours.

The female social worker leaving the room recaptured his attention and Chris returned his attention to Brown. At Chris' questioning gaze, Brown explained, "She's going to find one of the family court judges who stayed late. With any luck, we can have these papers approved and filed within the hour. What are you going to change her name to be?" Before Chris could reply, Marks returned accompanied by a judge. The next hour passed quickly as all the proper forms were filled out, approved, and filed. When the question was asked again, Chris looked down at the center of his universe and said, "Jamie Christina Kirk Pike."


End file.
